Girls Institute for Boys Misery
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Ketujuh gadis ini mempunyai sifat dan talenta yang berbeda. namun, mereka berusaha mengerti satu sama lain, di asrama ini, Girls Institute for Boys Misery. mereka akan menjadi gadis yang dapat membuat 6 pria babak belur hanya dengan tangan kosong, because this is Boys Misery! don't like don't read... also on FictionPress... DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue Part One

**Disclaimer: nggak tahu ya? Tapi ini Fic ku sendiri bareng Princess Crystal69, dan ide tambahan dari Rachel-Dark-Hokou.**

**Summary: Sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk gadis-gadis. Seperti Hogwarts, sekolah ini mengirim murid-murid mereka surat. Sekolah ini mengajari agar para gadis ini bisa mempertahankan diri dari para lelaki yang berniat jahat. Mereka juga diajarkan pertahanan militer. Dan sekolah ini memilih gadis-gadis dari seluruh penjuru dunia. Di sinilah keempat gadis ini bertemu dan menjadi sahabat.**

Prologue:

Mary's POV:

Pagi sekali aku bangun, tentu saja untuk mmembaca buku kesayangan ku: Harry Potter!.

Segera saja aku melompat ke kursi belajarku. Membuka Halaman demi halaman buku ini tidak membuatku bosan, bahkan aku sudah sangat biasa melakukannya setiap sebelum sekolah.

Oh ya! Namaku Mary Jean Watson, ya singkatnya Mary Watson. Rumahku ada di London dan, aku bersekolah di sekolah di sekolah lokal. Dan aku adalah pengemar HarPot. Umurku 11 tahun. Rambutku pirang dan lurus sepunggung, berantakan karena jarang disisir, aku nggak suka pakai pakaian yang terlalu ribet.

Pagi ini aku bangun seperti biasa dan karena hari minggu aku bisa membaca sepuasnya. Tapi tiba-tiba tukang pos datang dan mengetuk pintu rumahku.

"Mom..." suaraku jadi mengecil, aku lupa kalau yang lain belum bangun. Aku turun dan membuka pintu.

"pagi..." ternyata aku tidak menemukan siapapun di depan pintu. Melainkan sepucuk surat yang ada di atas karpet depan rumah. Aku pun membukanya:

_Girls Institute for Boys Misery_

_Kepala sekolah: Proffesor Vannessa Gledeon_

_Ms M. Watson_

_Dengan ini kami menerimamu di sekolah kami: Girls Institute for Boys Misery. Dimana kau akan diajarkan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tahan banting. Sekolah ini akan menjadi keluargamu selama 7 tahun. Sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk. Seragam dan buku serta peralatan sudah di sediakan disekolah. Silahkan pergi ke statiun kereta terdekat dan kereta kami akan menjemput anda pada tanggal 31 Juli._

_Wakil kepala sekolah_

_Proffesor Helena Grace_

_Sejak kapan?_ Aku mulai bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Chelsea's POV:

Aku sangat suka buku, ya, termaksud komik. Aku ingin sekali jadi komikus. Namaku Chelsea Johnson, aku orang Inggris yang tinggal di Jepang.

Orangtua ku adalah Piskolog, jadi aku sudah biasa menyaksikan orang-orang yang stress berat karena perkerjaan atau sekolah.

Rambutku hitam dan sangat panjang, aku suka memelihara rambuku. Umurku 11 tahun.

Pagi ini aku bangun karena mendengar bunyi ketokan pintu, yang aku binggung kenapa tidak ada yang mendengar bunyi itu. Segera saja ku buka pintunya dan tidak ada seorangpun yang berdiri di depan.

Melaikan sepucuk surat:_ Girls Institute for Boys Misery_

_Kepala sekolah: Proffesor Vannessa Gledeon_

_Ms C. Johnson_

_Dengan ini kami menerimamu di sekolah kami: Girls Institute for Boys Misery. Dimana kau akan diajarkan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tahan banting. Sekolah ini akan menjadi keluargamu selama 7 tahun. Sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk. Seragam dan buku serta peralatan sudah di sediakan disekolah. Silahkan pergi ke statiun kereta terdekat dan kereta kami akan menjemput anda pada tanggal 31 Juli._

_Wakil kepala sekolah_

_Proffesor Helena Grace_

Oh yang benar saja?

Lisa's POV:

Hi! Aku Lisa Edick, aku tinggal di America. Acara favoriteku adalah Supernatural, aku tidak pernah ketinggalan semua episodenya, dan kalian tahu siapa malaikat favoritku? Castiel!.

Orang tua ku hanya pekerja biasa, mereka hanya pemilik toko kue. Aku punya rambut coklat muda dan sering diikat satu. Rambutku panjang sepundak. Dan berrsekolah di dekat rumah.

Pagi ini aku tertidur lelap di tempat tidurku, sampai ada bunyi ketokan pintu, secara refleks aku langsung membukanya.

Di luar tidak terlihat apa-apa, malah ternyata ada sebuah surat dan aku membukanya:

_Girls Institute for Boys Misery_

_Kepala sekolah: Proffesor Vannessa Gledeon_

_Ms L. Edick_

_Dengan ini kami menerimamu di sekolah kami: Girls Institute for Boys Misery. Dimana kau akan diajarkan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tahan banting. Sekolah ini akan menjadi keluargamu selama 7 tahun. Sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk. Seragam dan buku serta peralatan sudah di sediakan disekolah. Silahkan pergi ke statiun kereta terdekat dan kereta kami akan menjemput anda pada tanggal 31 Juli._

_Wakil kepala sekolah,_

_Proffesor Helena Grace_

Rachel's POV:

Aku Rachel Dark, aku anak pemilik perusahaan . mungkin kalian pikir aku adalah anak yang manis dan feminin karena aku anak orang kaya, ibu pemilik salah satu hotel termewah di Russia.

Tapi sebenarnya aku anak yang sangat benci gaun dan tomboy. Aku suka makan Crean Soup di warung langgananku.

Dan minuman kesukaanku, Hot Chocolate!. Ok, cukup menceritakan tentang makanannya.

Aku punya rambut hitam pendek dengan highlight silver, mungkin kalian bisa pikir aku cowok. Hobbieku(selain makan tentunya) adalah memanjat pohon. Dan aku adalah pencinta Harry Potter(termaksud Severus Snape). Pagi ini aku sedang tidur di salah satu kamr dihotel ibuku.

Dan ada bunyi ketokan dikamar. _APA lagi bunyi ketokan pagi-pagi bengini _pikirku.

Saat kubuka pintu... "APA! SIAPA YANG KETOK PINTU PAGI-PAGI BEGINI!" sikapku ini jangan ditiru.

Karena tidak ada siapa-siapa emosiku mulai memuncak tapi ada selembar surat di depan ku yang membuatku penasaran:

_Girls Institute for Boys Misery_

_Kepala sekolah: Proffesor Vannessa Gledeon_

_Ms R. Dark_

_Dengan ini kami menerimamu di sekolah kami: Girls Institute for Boys Misery. Dimana kau akan diajarkan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tahan banting. Sekolah ini akan menjadi keluargamu selama 7 tahun. Sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk. Seragam dan buku serta peralatan sudah di sediakan disekolah. Silahkan pergi ke statiun kereta terdekat dan kereta kami akan menjemput anda pada tanggal 31 Juli._

_Wakil kepala sekolah,_

_Proffesor Helena Grace_

Uh?, aku benci sekolah


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Maaf untuk para reader sebesar-besarnya! Ini Prologue part two! Yang kira ini Chapter aku minta maaf banget ya! ;), karena ada yang minata di tambah tujuh( Jennie.F-101)**

Prologue Part Two:

Jennie's POV:

Namaku Jennie Fortune, jangan repot-repot manggil Jaynie! Panggil aku Jenny. Aku berumur sebelas tahun, dengan rambut coklat keriting sepundak, aku punya mata berwarna ungu dan kata orang-orang aku cantik. Aku penggemar Fred Weasley dan Lucy Pevensie.

Orang tuaku sangat kaya dan aku tinggal di Prancis. Hobi ku: bermain piano, tapi sebenarnya hobi ku juga adalah berenang. Oarang tuaku sangat kejam kepadaku. Aku tidak diizinkan bersekolah di sekolah biasa, aku harus ikut Home Schooling, dan bermain piano setiap hari sampai jari ku pernah terluka. Maklum mereka adalah pemusik yang sangat terkenal.

Akhirnya suatu ketika, ketika aku tidur, tiba-tiba ada bunyi ketokan dari luar dan ternyata itu hanya surat

_Girls Institute for Boys Misery_

_Kepala sekolah: Proffesor Vannessa Gledeon_

_Ms J. Fortune_

_Dengan ini kami menerimamu di sekolah kami: Girls Institute for Boys Misery. Dimana kau akan diajarkan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tahan banting. Sekolah ini akan menjadi keluargamu selama 7 tahun. Sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk. Seragam dan buku serta peralatan sudah di sediakan disekolah. Silahkan pergi ke statiun kereta terdekat dan kereta kami akan menjemput anda pada tanggal 31 Juli._

_Wakil kepala sekolah_

_Proffesor Helena Grace_

Jadi aku masuk keseekolah anak perempuan? Akhirnyaaku bisa bersekolah di sekolah umum(walau memang tidak terlalu ummum sih)!

Erika's POV:

Namaku Erika Claw, aku orang Amerika yang tinggal di Korea. Aku punya rambut pirang kecoklatan yang tidak terlalu mencolok. Pekerjaan orang tua ku sebagai Arkeologis.

Suatu ketika aku sedang asiknya tidur, dan ada bunyi ketokan pintu, ketika kubuka ternyata hanya sepucuk surat yang ada di karpet depan:

_Girls Institute for Boys Misery_

_Kepala sekolah: Proffesor Vannessa Gledeon_

_Ms E. Claw_

_Dengan ini kami menerimamu di sekolah kami: Girls Institute for Boys Misery. Dimana kau akan diajarkan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tahan banting. Sekolah ini akan menjadi keluargamu selama 7 tahun. Sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk. Seragam dan buku serta peralatan sudah di sediakan disekolah. Silahkan pergi ke statiun kereta terdekat dan kereta kami akan menjemput anda pada tanggal 31 Juli._

_Wakil kepala sekolah_

_Proffesor Helena Grace_

Oke aku binggung.

Lily's POV:

Namaku Lily Archer, nama yang unik? Mungkin. Aku punya rambut hitam pendek, dan itu sangat membuatku bebas bergerak.

Aku penggemar HarPot. Dan tinggal di New Zealand. Orang tuaku adalah dokter.

Suatu ketika aku sedang mengerjakan PR-ku, dan mendengar suara ketokan pintu: sebuah surat.

_Girls Institute for Boys Misery_

_Kepala sekolah: Proffesor Vannessa Gledeon_

_Ms M. Watson_

_Dengan ini kami menerimamu di sekolah kami: Girls Institute for Boys Misery. Dimana kau akan diajarkan menjadi gadis yang kuat dan tahan banting. Sekolah ini akan menjadi keluargamu selama 7 tahun. Sekolah ini hanya mengizinkan anak perempuan untuk masuk. Seragam dan buku serta peralatan sudah di sediakan disekolah. Silahkan pergi ke statiun kereta terdekat dan kereta kami akan menjemput anda pada tanggal 31 Juli._

_Wakil kepala sekolah_

_Proffesor Helena Grace_

Ok, _Im confused now_

**A/N: sorry aku terpaksa merubah Summary nya ;). Dan menambah Prologue, gak suka ya? Nanti aku janji akan jadi Chapter, selanjutnya.**


	3. Chapter 1

**Happy reading! ;D and finally this is Chapter!**

Chapter 1: well, this's The Meeting

Mary's POV: 

Tanggal 31 juli, tepat dimana aku akan ke sekolah itu. Ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuan ku sangat senang... walau sebenarnya mereka juga sedih.

"Bye! Mom, Bye Dad" Aku melambai pada kedua orangtuaku, dan bersiap pergi ke statiun King Cross dengan kakakku.

Kakakku memberikan pelukan terakhirnya untukku.

"Bye then..." katanya.

Aku tidak menemukan satu kereta apapun yang menjemputku, melainkan kereta berwarna putih bersih dan beberapa cat emas.

Namun, kelihatannya kereta itu tidak terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Ms Watson?" tanya si masinir dari depan.

"ya... itu aku" segera saja aku masuk ke kereta itu, di dalam sudah banyak anak perempuan lain yang duduk dengan kawannya.

Aku duduk sendiri di kompertamen kosong, sambil menungu yang lain datang.

Chelsea's POV:

aku menyampaikan selamat tinggal pada ayah dan ibuku, setelah kami smapai di Stasiun Tokyo.

Disana tidak ada pertanda kereta yang menuju sebuah sekolah. melainkan sebuah kereta yang berwarna putih,dan beberapa sudut bercat emas, kereta yang sangat elegan untuk puteri.

"Ms Johnson?" tanya masinir, aku mengangukc dan masuk kedalam.

Kereta sebenarnya sudah penuh... aku sulit menemukan kompertamen, tapi aku menemukan sebuah kompertamen berisi, seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang mencolok dan sangat berantakan, dan dia tertidur.

Aku memutuskan untuk duduk disitu dan diam-diam tidak menggangunya, dengan membaca komik.

Tiba-tiba anak itu terbangun, aku merasa tidak enak membangunkannya.

"Hai!" kata nya sambil menguap "aku Mary Watson"

"aku Chelsea Johnson, salam kenal" kataku, menjabat tangannya "aku dari jepang"

"aku dari London" Mary tersenyum.

Kami mengobrol sambil menunggu yang lain datang.

Lisa's POV:

Aku langsung menuju stasiun paling dekat. Dan mengucapkan sampai jumpa kepada orangtuaku.

"Ms Edick?" tanya seseorang dibelakangku, seorang masinir yang mengendalikan kereta yang keren!.

aku masuk dan berkenalan dengan salah satu anak yang ada di kompertamen yang kumasuki.

"aku Lisa Edick, salam kenal" kataku pada mereka.

"aku Mary Watson" Mary sedang memakan seseuatu yang tidakku ketahui apa itu.

"aku Chelsea Johnson" kata anak yang satu lagi,sedang membaca komik jepang.

"semoga kita cepat sampai" kata Mary.

Memang itu yang kita harapkan, segera melihat sekolah itu.

Rachel's POV: 

Dengan memakai mobil yang keren dan super canggih ini. aku sampai di stasiun.

Oke aku benci ini sebenarnya. Ibuku, setelahdia mengetahui aku masuk sekolah khususcewek, dia memakaikan aku gaun.

Di depanku ada sebuah kereta panjang yang berwarna putih.

"Ms dark?" tanpa mempedulika siapa yang bertanya, dengan wajah muram aku langsung masuk kedalam.

Kereta yang sagat girly... dan aku membencinya!, aku masuk ke satu kompertamen dan langsung bersantai disana, tanpa di ganggu sampai...

"Hei! Pemalas setidaknya kau mengetok lebih dulu, atau menyapa!" seorang cewek berambut pirang aneh menghampiriku dan memukul kepalaku.

"Hei! Sebenarnya apa masalahmu?" aku berteriak kepadanya lagi.

"masalahmu..."

"Hei, Guys kita bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan tenang, ok?" kata cewek berambut hitam selutut.

Setelah bermuram-muram selama 3 menit akhirnya aku dan ggadis bermbut pirang itu berkenalan.

"aku Rachel Dark"

Jennie POV:

Aku diantar dengan aston martin orangtuaku ke statiun kota. Walau, sebenarnya mereka tidak mengizinkanku pergi, tapi aku janji akan menjadi anak yang baik disana.

Aku masuk ke kereta yang tidak ku ketahui, dan menemakan satu kompertamen yang ribut sekali.

"Hi, boleh kududuk disini?" tanyaku dengan sopan, mereka seperti punya peste disana.

"Hi, silahkan!" kata yang berambut coklat-pirang.

"Kau Cowok!" kataku.

"Bukan!" kata yang berhigh-light silver "aku cewek!"

"oh... Hi... aku Jennie Fortune" aku jarang bertemu anak-anak sebayaku, malah hampir tidak pernah.

LiLy's POV:

Aku segera saja masuk kekereta itu tanpa melihat sekitarku, dan mesuk ke kompertamen terdikit.

"aku, Lily Archer!" kata ku pada mereka.

"RACHEL!" seorang anak perempuan berambut pirang, sedang memakaikan bando pada seorang gadis berambut seperti cowok... tunggu, dia cowok!.

"Diam!" jangan bilang kau juga kira aku cowok?" tanya anak-cewek-yang-mirip-cowok-itu.

Erika's POV:

"Ms Claw?" tanya Masinir kereta.

Aku masuk kedalam dan melihat kekacauan sedang terjadi.

Seorang anak perempuan dengan rambut pirang, berusaha mengejar anak cewek yang mirip cowok, untuk memakai bando.

"RACHEL!" seru si pirang.

Aku menghiraukan mereka dan masuk ke kompertamen yang pintunya satu-satunya terbuka.

"ok, aku Erika Claw, dari Korea" kataku.

"maaf soal Rachel, dan Mary" kata salah satu anak berambut coklat-pirang, yang duduk disamping berambut coklat gelap.

Aku harap kami bisa jadi teman baik.

**A/N: I Hope You Like it! **

**Mind to review? ;D**


End file.
